


All Our Time

by Carlosaphina



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Transgender, Transitioning, gender questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlosaphina/pseuds/Carlosaphina
Summary: Spock and Jim meet as kids. Jim was Spock’s neighbor on Vulcan. Their paths always diverge, so they don’t expect their futures to be with each other.***Short chapters.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello. I am S’chn T’gai T’rin. My mother would appreciate it if you would befriend me.” The first time Jamie and T’rin met, they didn’t care much for the other. They both were 4.

”I am Jamie, but most people call me Jay. I would like to be-be-befriend you,” she said, struggling slightly.

”So would my mother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Being 7 had its perks, Jamie had to admit. You got your own personal PADD, your own bedroom, and a (prospective) friend. Jamie needed someone who was open, and she found that in T'Pring. T'Pring was intelligent, funny, and not xenophobic.

***

"T'rin! Meet T'Pring!"

"T'rin and I were previously acquainted, Jamie."

"Really? How?"

"We're bonded."

"Ok. Well, you're both my friends now."

***

"Mom, what does it mean to be bonded?"

"It means you're married to someone. Why?"

"T'rin is already married. Isn't that illegal?"

"She isn't married, she's almost engaged."

"..."

***

"Why didn't you tell me you were almost married?"

"I believed it to be of little importance."

"I thought I was your friend. You tell me everything. Understood?"

"... Yes."


End file.
